Stone Roses
The Stone Roses was een Britse alternatieve rockband tijdens eind jaren tachtig en begin jaren negentig. Samen met de Happy Mondays vormden The Stone Roses de kern van de Madchester scene rond Manchester. Deze scene kenmerkte zich door het combineren van rock en gitaar met dansmuziek. De band wordt gezien als een van de pioniers van de Britpop. Hun titelloze debuutalbum uit 1989 geldt vandaag de dag als Britse klassieker, en scoort nog steeds hoog in lijstjes van "beste albums". Het bekendste nummer van de band is de single 'Fools Gold'. Biografie De band bestond van 1984 tot 1996. De basis van de groep bestond uit zanger Ian Brown, gitarist John Squire, drummer Alan "Reni" Wren en bassist Gary "Mani" Mounfield. De groep werd, naast hun muziek, ook bekend om haar arrogantie en zelverzekerdheid. Voor veel muziekjournalisten was het een ramp om the Stone Roses te interviewen. Bekend is hun persconferentie voor het befaamde Spike Island concert waar journalisten van over heel de wereld op af waren gekomen. Zanger Ian Brown antwoordde op de vraag of The Stone Roses de nieuwe Rolling Stones zijn: "the Rolling who"? Hierna eindigde de persconferentie in een chaos waar band en journalisten elkaar van van alles en nog wat beschuldigden. Na hun eerste album volgde een periode van 5 jaar stilte, waarin The Stone Roses met een rechtszaak proberen onder hun vijfjarig contract bij platenmaatschappij Silvertone uit te komen. Dit lukte en de groep kwam onder contract bij Geffen Records te staan, waarbij zij aan hun tweede album gingen werken. Lange tijd werd er niets van ze vernomen tot ze in 1994 hun tweede en laatste studioalbum uitbrachten: Second Coming. Het album kreeg gemengde reacties. De nadruk bij dit album lag op het gitaarwerk van John Squire. Second Coming had een Led Zeppelin-achtige seventies sound, terwijl het debuutalbum meer sixties-georiënteerd was (Ian Brown: "We hebben nooit een eighties-plaat gemaakt"). De eerste single Love Spreads van het album Second Coming was redelijk succesvol, de tournee niet; concerten werden afgezegd, Reni vertrok (hij werd vervangen door Robbie Maddix) en vlak voor een (afgezegd) optreden op Glastonbury Festival brak John Squire z'n sleutelbeen; in 1996 stapt hij op om verder te gaan met The Seahorses. Bleven Ian Brown en Gary Mounfield over als oorspronkelijke leden; maar na een desastreus verlopen concert tijdens het Reading-festival besloten ook zij het voor gezien te houden. Solocarrières Nadat de band werd opgeheven sloot Gary Mounfield sloot zich aan bij Primal Scream; John Squire maakte na het uiteenvallen van The Seahorses een paar solo-albums die ook geen succes waren. Reni zat kortstondig in The Rub, maar heeft daarna weinig van zich laten horen. De solocarrière van Ian Brown is tot dusver het succesvolst. Lange tijd weigerde hij om Stone Roses-nummers te spelen maar toen er hardnekkige geruchten over een reünie de kop opstaken laste hij een integrale uitvoering van The Stone Roses in. Bandleden * Ian Brown, zang * John Squire, gitaar * Gari 'Mani' Mounfield, bass * Alan 'Reni' Wren, drums Ex-leden en vervangers * Andy Couzens, gitaar (tot juli 1986) * Pete Garner, bas (1984 tot 1987) * Steve Cressa, onofficieel 5e bandlid (1989/1990) * Robbie Maddix, drums (verving Reni in april 1995) * Nigel Ippinson, toetsen (vanaf juli 1995) * Aziz Ibrahim, gitaar (vanaf april 1996 vervanger van John Squire) Discografie Albums * The Stone Roses (1989) * Second coming (1994) Compilaties * Turns into stone (1992) * The complete Stone Roses (1995) * Garage flower (1996) * Remixes (2000) * The very best of the Stone Roses (2002) Stone Roses Stone Roses